


Such A Sight

by Katherine



Category: A.X.L. (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "Maybe he doesn't want colors," Miles says. His tone is teasing.





	Such A Sight

"Maybe he doesn't want colors," Miles says. His tone is teasing. Still, Sara looks to A-X-L, concerned. Painstakingly rebuilt from the plans, A-X-L is precisely the same in shape but the unmarked metal seems dull now. She really wants to paint him, but if he has his own preferences... A-X-L pops up the camera at the top of his head, projecting a scatter of colored light and abstract patterns.

"Looks like he does," Sara says.

She gets Miles to help choose the type of paint, for practicality. But A-X-L indicates colors to her, and leaves her to create the designs.


End file.
